


Time

by vvasasavv



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 16:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12279861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvasasavv/pseuds/vvasasavv
Summary: 那些他們相愛的片段。





	1. carpet

梅林喜歡看伊格西赤著腳踏在他們家的地毯上，那張地毯是哈利送給他們的。

 

在春天溫的恰好的夜晚，哈利帶著溫的恰好的微笑敲著梅林家的門，櫻桃花落了整個英國，在伊格西開門的當下幾片花瓣被風掃進屋裡。  
喔，哈利在門外看著伊格西裸著的腳，紳士可不會因為接待客人而忘了穿鞋。伊格西紅了臉，而梅林則穿著居家的從廚房冒出身來。  
他喜歡赤腳。梅林走近時說著，不經意的撥掉了伊格西金髮上的花辦，你能拿他怎麼辦？梅林無奈的說著。  
「可以這樣。」伊格西當著哈利的面轉身攀著梅林一腳踏踩到了梅林的鞋上。  
「嘿!男孩，你叫我怎麼走路?」梅林為了平衡自己將一隻手環上了伊格西的腰，一旁哈利只是微笑著，看著仿若企鵝行走的兩人。伊格西正好能將頭陷在梅林肩頸的曲線中，得意的哼聲。  
「看看這孩子。」梅林抱怨著卻也沒有認真的推拖伊格西的任性，任著孩子跟著他緩慢的走回廚房。香氣是隨後而至的，印度風味的咖哩，哈利反而是在轉過身關門時才嗅到食物的香味。植物的氣味和香料混合在一起，夜晚的燈照透梅林家前的櫻花樹，和從窗透出的光線混在一起，看著光線晃動著企鵝的陰影，哈利想了一下，將自己的牛津鞋落在門外，自己的腳則帶著幾片花瓣闖進了朋友的餐廳。

 

梅林當然著實的罵了他的王與他的騎士一頓，但咖哩依然美味，優格、番紅花和各種香味久久不散，魔法師的魔法，伊格西吃了一堆，梅林給哈利添酒時男孩也不知節制的豪飲了一頓，直到不勝酒力的癱倒在沙發上。

 

梅林拿了雙襪子給伊格西穿上，低了頭，也許是吻了男孩的唇。已經告別過的哈利在窗外看著，直到梅林抬頭後露出疑問的視線才離去。

 

這的確是個溫暖的春季。

 

哈利在接近深秋的時候再次走進梅林的客廳，兩個工人抬著土耳其的羊毛地毯跟在身後。

梅林和伊格西目瞪口呆的看著工人移動著沙發整理地上的地毯。

「這樣子你的腳就不會髒了，你可知道那天腳底的灰塵卡的我多難受?」哈利嚴肅的說著，笑聲不是他們的王傳來的，他只是再次脫了鞋踏上了多毛的地毯。

當天的晚餐是左宗棠雞配豆泥，地毯太舒服，伊格西所幸抱著盤子盤腳坐在地毯上吃著，而哈利在梅林嘆氣前早就原諒了伊格西的有失禮節。

地毯不只舒服並且暖，伊格西趴在地毯上，過不久梅林也屈服了，拿了本書，自己罩在伊格西的身上，頭倚著頭看起書來。  
哈利還是喝著他的酒，他坐在沙發上看著伊格西先是盯著梅林的書頁，緩慢的昏昏欲睡。  
地毯的毛柔軟而搔癢，哈利微醺著覺得這就是在地毯上的梅林與伊格西。

「所以卿卿，你也收攏起你自己，溜進我的懷中並且在我體內溶失。」 

梅林念出了最後一句詩，伊格西像是驚動了一下，抬了些眼皮瞄了瞄書頁，卻又不支的攤入了梅林的身下。

「真是不懂情趣的孩子。」哈利喝完了最後一點威士忌。  
有所謂嗎? 梅林每翻一頁，伊格西便微微的撐開一下眼，努力地想跟著梅林閱讀的節奏，直到睜眼的頻率變成均勻的呼吸聲。

「當然無所謂。」哈利看著梅林調整了身體讓伊格西能睡得更好，一邊看著書。

 

直到連翻書的聲響都稀微起來，一雙赤著的腳，走出了地毯又走進，腳步靠近了熟睡的兩人，一條毛毯落了下來。

兩人的雙腳赤裸著交疊在一起，那雙站立的腳離開了地毯。

門開的時候帶了點快進入冬季的寒冷，但很快門便關上了，留下了一地的溫暖。


	2. Morning

他們住的並不遠。而這當然是梅林的小小計謀(或是貼心，計謀是哈利認為的，梅林不以為然的說)。但只要天氣夠好，那是可以讓梅林只要稍稍早起一些，便能拎著保溫袋，隨意的走在街道上吹著口哨看著要去上學的孩子，在還沒吹完一曲前便到終點的距離。

伊格西依然還是住在練成他跑酷的陳舊國宅，而他們的軍需官則小心翼翼的，在幾百尺外的公車站後買了棟小小的磚屋。

 

(他媽的這是小嗎?注意言詞，伊格西。)

 

在平日只在裁縫店駐守輪班的日子裡，梅林會稍稍的早起，做些伊格西喜歡的早餐—

烤得正好的番茄、半熟的蛋、親手烘焙的麵包。那是在許久以前蜜雪兒會做的餐點，而那些手工製作的香氣中止在蜜雪兒不得不開始上晚班的現實中。

 

那些早餐有時會是三份，在蜜雪兒休假的時候，梅林會禮貌的敲門，像個貼心的鄰居兼同事做著不冷不熱得寒暄—你看我又不小心做得太多了，這些給你和伊格西吧，前幾次梅林會在門外等著，等著女士打開袋子看了看，發出驚訝得讚嘆，再不好意思邀請他進屋。最初的那些時光他能看見睡眼惺忪，拖著腳步連衣服都還沒穿好的孩子，梅林!伊格西險些尖叫，但綻放出來的笑容卻比50萬鎊還要珍貴。

他們不是沒有同床共枕，在蜜雪兒夜晚沒回家的日子裡，有時梅林會在伊格西家過夜，他們會刻意的繞路，買一些外賣，搖搖晃晃得搭著公車回家——對梅林而言，男孩因為疲憊也好公車的韻律也好，將頭微微靠上他的肩膀的這30分鐘，無論如何都難能可貴。

而對伊格西來說，他不會忘記在就學時看著他們同學牽著手步上鮮紅公車的那段日子 (即便、即便他與梅林在等公車時並未牽手，只是抱著裝著食物或是生活用品的紙袋，彼此靠得很緊) 。

 

而當漂浮著微塵的陽光喚醒他們時，梅林愛極了伊格西在他手臂形成的小小空間中轉過來，親吻他的下巴，迷濛的道早安。這時梅林會拍打著青年的屁股催促他去整理儀容—

他們擠在略為狹窄的浴室內，梅林會叫伊格西坐在粉紅色的浴缸邊，拿出剃刀—伊格西一開始還會嘲笑著男人刻意的紳士作態，直到梅林粗魯的將刮鬍霜抹滿伊格西的下巴(你崇拜哈利卻嘲笑我，梅林細語著，這並不是個明智的選擇，梅林將吻印在伊格西耳後，青年笑的格格作響，梅林沾到了些白色的膏霜)。

梅林總是細膩的刮著伊格西因為年輕而生長快速的鬍渣，梅林這時會安靜的將刀面滑過伊格西的面龐，但老舊的公寓總不會太過無話：水龍頭不止的流水，樓上小孩奔跑的腳步聲，還有暖氣館老舊的咿呀，伊格西會閉上眼睛，讓他的世界只剩下梅林固定他下巴的手，刀峰的冷度與那些日常的聲音混合在一起。伊格西不懂那些對於成年人生的感慨，但在自己生長的房子，在佈滿他生命而恣意增長的生活枝蔓中，梅林的手托著他。那只是間小小的浴室，曾經他看著蜜雪兒在那邊為了李而哭泣；或是摟著他與妹妹躲在那只為了避開狄恩的痛毆；或是他在那淋浴，並為自己的狗屎人生揍向磁磚揍出鮮血；或是蜜雪兒在他不在時拿菜刀砍向木門，

或是有一天早晨，梅林摸進了廁所，他在裡面用塑膠刮鬍刀刮鬍子，梅林只是笑了笑，吻了吻他的臉頰，蜜雪兒在外面煮飯，他們接吻而只隔了木門。

隔天伊格西的抽屜有了一把剃刀與刮鬍霜。剃刀鋒利而古老，帶有梅林家的紋飾，而刮鬍霜則有梅林的味道。

「我來好嗎?」有一天伊格西握住了梅林的手， 「我來試試。」

梅林愣了一下，好，他說。

(那天蜜雪兒不在，蜜雪兒上晚班時是10點回家，通常梅林與伊格西已經去上班了，但有一天蜜雪兒告訴伊格西，她說他曾經看過梅林和李一起喝酒，伊格西，蜜雪兒握著他兒子的手，她既像是隱忍又像是鼓起了絕大的勇氣。你可以請他來，不用早餐也無妨。)

 

伊格西將雪白的刮鬍膏抹上梅林的下巴，陽光藉由浴室狹小的透氣窗透了進來，伊格西看著梅林榛綠的眼在陽光下閃爍著光亮。

 

他下落了第一刀。


	3. la petite mort

他們喜歡在地毯上做愛。

梅林在工作上多麼嚴肅，在私人面上便多麼溫柔。  
伊格西躺在大片的地毯上，絨毛托著他的身體，他拱了拱腰，對著梅林閃了一個邀請的眼神。

Come。舌頭在嘴唇閉闔後又探出滑了一圈。

第一次的時候伊格西總認為梅林在做愛時會爆出一陣令他高潮的髒話，用死亡的力道操他，但實際上梅林只是親吻。  
他的吻很輕，除了嘴唇外，幾乎只是輕浮的力道，那些傷口還沒形成老繭，也許這種吻剛好。  
但那雙手卻環的死緊，矯情的說，像是下一秒伊格西就會離去般。這讓伊格西不得不回抱著梅林，攀住男人的肩，一隻腿搭上腰，收緊自己讓安靜的夜晚增大那些喘息。  
這一切都安靜而緩慢，梅林用一種風吹拂過水流的韻律操他，但每一下沉重撞擊到前列腺時強烈的快感卻仍讓伊格西感到接觸死亡。(「la petite mort。」哈利闔上書告訴伊格西，浪漫的法國人，高潮即死亡，因為你失去了你自己，將全部給了征服你的人。)  
伊格西咬上了梅林的耳朵時梅林抵著他的前列腺射精。  
伊格西的哽咽被鎖在梅林的口中，男人只是哼了一聲。

第二天伊格西去了巴黎，葡萄酒很美味，而斷掉的手臂非常痛。

(梅林在某個夜裡造訪了在病房的伊格西，做愛的時候他們沒有發出甚麼聲音，他們一向如此，伊格西睡了一整個隔天。但這種驚喜不常有，伊格西有些失望怎麼不天天有，梅林則希望永遠不要有。)

 

伊格西抽掉了梅林的衣帶，在梅林覆上伊格西時浴袍的邊緣摩擦著伊格西的皮膚，讓他格格笑著。梅林的浴袍是綠色的，和他的眼神極配，但這不是伊格西送的，而是梅林自己挑選的，這讓伊格西深感忌妒。  
梅林將伊格西的大腿抬了起來壓向他自己，伊格西練過體育的身板柔軟，梅林在他們熟悉彼此的身體後總愛折著他幹，大腿筋的緊繃和撞擊融在一起反而加深了伊格西後穴的敏感，有種確實的被梅林操幹著的踏實感。  
梅林緊抓著伊格西的大腿，緩慢的插入時伊格西顫抖咬著梅林的唇，腸道不受控制的吸吮痙攣著，梅林的陰莖堅硬而充實，讓伊格西有整個身體被梅林佔滿的錯覺，這讓伊格西在源源不絕的快感從深處湧出時感到無比安心。  
Fuck、梅林---  
伊格西用氣音喚著梅林，因為性愛而敏感的皮膚連地毯羊毛的摩擦都讓伊格西顫抖。  
梅林一隻手掐著伊格西的大腿根部，一隻手捧著伊格西的臉。  
伊格西、伊格西，梅林總是會看著他不停的說，隨著進入他的節奏，一句句的，伊格西總覺得梅林才是在性愛中迷失的那個。  
「在這裡，梅林，我在這裡。」伊格西有些困難的抱著梅林，在他耳邊說著。

在快感逼迫伊格西接近死亡時，  
(梅林的精液灌滿了他，他不只的顫抖著擼動自己的陰莖，射了出來。)  
他突然想到梅林經歷了那麼多騎士的死亡，  
而伊格西自己也已經是個堂堂正正的騎士了。


	4. Cocoon

「那個時候就跟包圍在繭裡面一樣。」  
某天百無聊賴的晚上，伊格西賴在梅林的沙發上突然說到，語氣像是在報告今日足球比賽賽程，平淡無奇。那是個陰沉卻未落雨的夜晚，梅林如常的窩在沙發的另一邊敲打著膝上筆電的鍵盤，伊格西一隻腳毫不客氣鉤在沙發椅背上，另一隻腳則卡在梅林腹部與電腦中間，時不時有意無意的活動一下發麻的腳趾——也許這是梅林敲打鍵盤速度變慢的原因。「繭？」梅林的手停了，抬頭看著躺在沙發上的伊格西，青年只是綻開了一個笑容，臉上還繞著一圈繃帶——俄國除了天氣冷冽，刀鋒也同樣凌厲。刀鋒劃下的傷口日後會在伊格西臉上形成淡色的疤痕——一個可以供伊格西給後輩訓勉時的徽章。  
這時的伊格西仍是年輕的騎士，但身手已不再生澀，任務時與女人調情駕輕就熟，殺人時彷彿在花園落了一枝花。裁縫店裡員工來來去去，生命與死亡的浪潮將伊格西推上了騎士們中堅的絨椅。  
但最主要的推手永遠是那個魔法師。他靜置在那些螢幕後方，對伊格西來說，在這些尚未在心上鑿下過重傷痛的日子裡，魔法師是他不變的那盞綠燈。像是母親、女孩的笑靨或是JB的吠叫聲；同時也是洗不掉的鮮血、縈繞不去的煙硝味與半夜驚醒的夢境。伊格西終究是習慣了，習慣著在向陽下大笑而在深夜中濕透衣衫。但總有那盞燈在那，那是任務中千變一律的指令或是在早晨時擦過身側的觸碰與早安。

 

伊格西在早些時日會想像未來，但隨著時間推演，他不再想像，他只是懷抱著當下的一切。

 

蘿西抓著他的手在印度的市集裡奔逃，這女孩總有用不盡的爆發力，纖細的手指已經有了些微槍繭，伊格西不看前方只讓女孩領著他跑，一邊發射子彈時一邊感受著蘿西的手掌，艷陽和奔跑讓蘿西的手既濕熱又冰涼，耳側是梅林幾乎暴怒的指揮。  
印度陽光強烈，強烈到伊格西以為自己神游了，槍聲與子彈擦過的熱度像夢境一樣，那些喧嘩和鮮豔的花朵在他眼睛的隙縫中轉順溜走，只有蘿西和Melrin的聲音是真的。他將蘿西的手抓著更緊了。當他們轉過一個轉彎撞進安全屋時，他與蘿西相視而笑，是了，這就是現在的他們，在印度的市集中落下一枚手榴彈，將自己手槍的子彈用盡，奔跑、跌落、拳頭、槍擊、肋骨折斷、燒傷、刺傷，在安全屋裡大笑，像是個開派對的孩子。  
任務，孩子們。這時梅林總是叫他們克制，但他們終究不是孩子，他們判斷Melrin的語氣來決定接下來是否要與這位後勤老大抬槓一場或是安靜地提槍屏息，等待撞開門來的敵人。  
伊格西喜歡蘿西的手，柔軟而堅強。但並非每個任務蘿西都在他身旁(不，不是那種情感，他深深明白，這關乎信任、親情而非愛情)，梅林才是在他身邊的那個。梅林在每個人的身邊，所以他會用同樣的語氣同樣的關心同樣因害怕而憤怒的語氣向每位騎士指路。  
伊格西知道，所以他從不在任務後帶回紀念品，他只要求，要求梅林在他回家時有一頓雙層牛肉堡大杯汽水，要求梅林給他一雙有定位功能的愛迪達球鞋，要求梅林給他一台幫母親做家務的機器人。  
你別得意忘形。  
嘿，我還年輕。  
因為還年輕，所以伊格西可以向梅林要求一個世界，而不需被拒絕的給予。  
但在瑞士那次，整個安全屋都被白雪掩蓋的那次，意識不清的伊格西還是說了。他說，如果我回去我一定要好好的親你，梅林，我是他媽的認真的，我對耶穌發誓。梅林沉靜了，窗外因為積雪一片漆黑，訊息總被白雪掩沒而斷續，伊格西顫抖著，根本不知道訊號是否傳至梅林耳裡，但伊格西的每句話都像是最後一句。  
想要吻你，不可以拒絕，給我好好的待在那該死的電腦椅上讓我吻你。  
冰雪鋪天蓋的的在木屋外，伊格西止不住顫抖，只能靠著雜訊的白噪音汲取溫暖，即使耳機的另一遍再也聽不到動靜。  
嘿無論是誰也好，只少幫我帶個話給梅林，要告訴他其實我愛他。這是伊格西失去意識前最後的一個念頭。

「第一次覺得我在繭裡面是被狄恩揍的跟豬頭一樣被關在地下室的時候。」伊格西的腳趾輕輕騷動著梅林的手腕，隨後便被輕輕地握住。青年笑出聲來。  
「當時覺得，耶穌啊，我一輩子就要關在這他媽的爛泥裡了。」  
「之後哈利救了你。」梅林說的雲淡風輕，手指細細的摩娑著伊格西的腳，而伊格西扭動了一下像是怕癢的笑了。  
「別吃醋啊老頭。」

伊格西睜開眼第一個看到的是蘿西，女孩在病床前趴著，一感覺到動靜便驚醒，開始檢查儀器並且像外面打了個急躁的手勢。  
「還好嗎伊格西? 」伊格西呻吟了一聲，想要動動手臂，發現四肢都被繃帶纏住，大概是嚴重的凍傷，伊格西看著純白的天花板冷靜的推算，但至少還是活過來了。  
蘿西手揪著床單，大概想握住伊格西的手卻無處可握，只好找個物件替代。  
「他們在你失去聯絡後花了三十分鐘才找到你，雪崩面積太大風雪也太強，幾乎擋住了所有訊號。」蘿西深深呼吸，用壓抑的平靜語調說著。  
「真的，只差十分鐘。」  
「梅林像瘋了似的。」  
伊格西即使虛弱得快要睡去，在聽見梅林時眼睛仍綻放出光采。

「梅林他媽的氣瘋了吧。」伊格西想像著梅林幾乎暴怒的模樣，不知怎麼的，呵呵地笑了。  
「我都不知道我那時胡言亂語了什麼了。」  
蘿西帶著些微的虛弱微笑，將床單握得更緊，你的告白足以讓Kingsman流言緋語好幾年呢，你這渾蛋。蘿西鬆開了手，又握緊，輕輕地給了伊格西一拳，伊格西假裝吃痛的哀了一聲，兩個人又像是回到了安全屋的孩子，吃吃的笑了起來。

「在木屋的時候你一直不回話。」伊格西扭動到一個滿意的姿勢後終於靜了下來，腳趾被梅林握著，帶著粗糙的暖意，梅林開始有一搭沒一搭的打著字，但－沒有轉過頭。  
「你知道，那時說親你什麼的，其實並不……」伊格西又不自在的挪動了起來。  
「並不是說一定要怎樣，如果能回來的話。」伊格西感到自己的腳掌被握緊了。  
「但你不說話的時候，突然間，好像匡的一聲，我就又掉進那他媽的繭裡了。」  
現在梅林的手完全停止，他的手緊握著伊格西，讓伊格西感受手掌的燥熱。伊格西不明瞭梅林究竟是生氣了或是其他。

 

這是一個巨大的繭，而伊格西無處可逃。  
「Fuck。」伊格西在黑暗的小屋中，連呼吸的凍氣都感覺不到。這就像他小時候看的電影，受傷的女主角被困在洞穴中，用僅剩的油燈給男主角寫信，直至黑暗。伊格西聽著寂靜的黑暗，第一次身邊沒有梅林。  
「也許我就會變成一個英國病人。」伊格西自顧自地講著笑話，但聲音只迴盪在看不見的空間中，伊格西又深深呼吸了一次，冷風刺痛著他的肺，比狄恩在黑暗的地下室揍他更痛，伊格西叫自己冷靜，但只能顫抖的吸呼，呼吸聲太大，每次都標明著孤單與恐懼，伊格西帶著聲響呼吸著，直到變成嗚咽之聲。  
伊格西咬著唇﹐不讓自己大哭出聲，恐懼隨著黑暗包裹著他，他只能將自己拽出小屋，想著蘿西溫暖微濕的手，想著JB和他們全家的耶誕大餐，想著梅林在耳邊的指令。伊格西，停止、冷靜，你有更重要的事要做，待在這裡，再等等，為了我。梅林的聲音從他的腦海裡傳來，伊格西顫抖著唸著名字，梅林、梅林－－終於無法克制的哭了出聲，讓自己喚的名字成為他微弱的、清醒的力量。

 

「嘿，兄弟。」在梅林終究停下工作的手時伊格西將腳抽了出來，一個用力讓自己坐起身。  
「我知道你對那件事還在生氣，但是雪崩了我也沒辦法，就像——就像有人的小孩怎樣都會被綁架、對吧。」  
伊格西嘻皮笑臉的向前賴在梅林身上，感受梅林不知是觸碰或是生氣的僵硬，但死皮賴臉總是他們著些死老百姓的拿手絕活，沒一下功夫伊格西就環抱著梅林，將自己埋在男人的頸窩，嗅著毛衣柔軟的氣息。  
「你覺得我在生氣嗎？」梅林終於轉過了頭，兩個頭顱親密的蹭著。梅林似乎思考了一下，還是一手將伊格西摟的更緊密一些。  
「你根本都沒來看過我。」伊格西悶悶地說，「回家後你也一副什麼事都沒發生過的樣子。」  
「啊——」梅林像是現在才恍然大悟的樣子，將頭靠上了伊格西的頭頂。  
「這樣算是給你一個教訓吧。」  
「這他媽哪來的教訓？」  
「Uh-uh，」梅林又發出了標準的、不贊同的聲音，「自己想吧。」  
說著吻了伊格西的額，站起了身，留著伊格西呆在沙發上。  
「嘿，梅林？梅——林？」

 

梅林在走廊透過病房門窗看著吃吃笑著的兩個年輕騎士。走廊上仍有幾個醫療人員在整理著醫療器材，氧氣罩、心電圖一一的從伊格西房間撤離，梅林沒有說話，只是反了身在死角看著那些人員出出入入。在最後一個護士離開時，像是某種信號燈亮，梅林身體一軟，靠著牆滑了下來。

這可真的太尷尬了。梅林癱坐在醫療走廊上，日光燈太強讓他不得不用手遮住眼，像是雪地的反光。絕對、絕對不能讓伊格西知道。梅林喃喃的說著，手掌濡濕著，但魔法師卻忍不住的笑了起來。

 

「所以我到底哪裡做錯了？梅林？」  
「噓，別吵，給我他媽的過來睡覺。」


	5. Moments

梅林總是預先準備許多答案，這是職務使然，他必須預測、規畫、繞過不必要的麻煩，而這一題，梅林思考了許久，幸虧起初這場事故的戲劇性太強，讓人遺忘了最根本的疑問，就連當事人之一都沒有想起這道題目。但，他媽的(抱歉)就這樣了啊。梅林預想青年會這麼說，不，也許是更為積極坦率的說法——那又如何，我們就在一起了。或是——梅林難得的難以預測對方的想法，以一個二十幾歲的青年而言，這讓梅林挫敗至深。  
不過梅林總有一套官方說法：除了列舉青年的優缺點、互補性，時間造成的情感依戀，工作性質相同上的交往優勢，梅林幾乎可以在他人詢問的當下傾瀉而出，理性、冷靜，符合做為內勤身份的答案。

「為什麼？沒有理由。」伊格西爽朗的笑著，「談戀愛需要理由嗎？」

梅林再一次對於沒有精準猜測青年的每一個字句感到挫敗。  
而青年一反聒噪的，並未反問相同的問題更讓已經張口的梅林暗咬牙齦。  
但伊格西沒有在意戀人的狀態（梅林可以用不同的形容詞替代這項指稱，男孩、小混蛋或是陷入心中不可言語的一陣感動），只是捏了捏手中的黃球，丟向草地遠方，讓小狗搖搖晃晃的追趕過去。伊格西站起身，撢了撢沾染的土塵叫著小狗的名字。青年的身影從樹蔭下伸展開來，豔陽透過枝葉在青年身上落下點點的光。青年用腳尖向後踢了踢硬土，跑了起來。梅林斜躺在樹下看著伊格西從陰影步入光亮的那一瞬，感覺自己的唇舌因為慾望而乾澀。他不得不喝了一口手上的啤酒，看著男孩（現在是男孩了，畢竟他笑叫著和他的狗滾成一團）在陽光下閃亮著。

梅林不會（怎麼會）說出來，他撞上愛情的一瞬－－在一天培訓的午後，陽光蜇人，而青年和少女打鬧著，手上隨意拿著啤酒，伊格西因為笑得太過而紅著臉，因為勝利和驕傲而熱氣蒸騰，青年喝了口啤酒便往自己的頭上倒去：酒液因為陽光閃閃發光，流光散在青年的髮上，伊格西把剩下的啤酒倒在蘿西的頭上引來一聲尖叫和揮舞拳頭的氣流－－梅林在遠方看著，拉緊嘴唇握著書寫版，看著青年的追鬧，看著年輕的男子忘記他幾乎敗壞的早年，那些權力驅使下的嘲弄和這份工作所帶來必然的傷痕，青年仍開懷大笑著，在陽光下。梅林站在屋簷的陰影下，一如他的工作，他無可避免的生活，他看向陽光中的男孩，讓心臟內無以名狀之物破殼而生。但所有的情緒只能化成一句「啊」。

那甚至不能單純化約成一句我掉落於愛情而已。

啤酒的甜味刺激著舌頭，青年看來還會在陽光底下玩很久，梅林忽略了這個昭然若揭的隱喻——關於自己隱於陰影中而青年卻無論受傷或是苦痛總是沐浴於陽光下，正如只要看著青年梅林就可以忽略自己所在的殘忍與痛處。

梅林細數著列表出來的為什麼，沒有一件是真正他們之所以在一起的原因。 

 

青年抱著小狗翻滾了一圈，像是急躁的小獸歡欣的向梅林奔跑了過來。  
在更近一點的距離，梅林才發現伊格西一手拎著他的鞋子一手抱著JB——像是梅林曾經想像的無憂。  
伊格西競賽似的在陰影與光亮的交接處將JB放了下來，並未減緩速度，直到一頭撞上男人。  
「嘿!」梅林吃痛的叫了一聲。  
「別窩著! 」伊格西急促著喘息著，幾乎說不出長過十個單字的話來，但卻沉浸在溫暖而蓬發的笑意中。

梅林怎麼捨得說出來那些原因，關於無限的愛意。

男人的手阻止了拉扯男人起身的青年，固定了青年的頭，毫不管早已灑了一地的啤酒，將吻讓青年更加的氣喘不止。

伊格西喘了一聲，讓呻吟含混著，讓陰影隨這光影晃動。

梅林怎麼捨得。


End file.
